


The Gift

by GingerFerret



Series: New and Better Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorkable Draco, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suspicious Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Someone has left a gift for Draco. Naturally, he suspects foul play.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy - let me know :)

The detection spells were fired in quick succession. Each one carefully enunciated and accompanied by the relevant wand movements. 

Nothing. 

Draco wrinkled his nose daintily. Something was amiss. Foul play _had_ to be involved, Draco was sure of it. 

He once again circled the small package perched innocuously on his desk. It was slightly rectangular, wrapped in thick, golden paper and trimmed with a red velvet ribbon. It positively _reeked_ Gryffindor. Which was why Draco had fired every spell he knew to reveal any sort of evil it may conceal. Hitherto unsuccessfully. 

But Draco wasn't wont to give up in the face of adversity. If anything, it spurred him on. This package contained a maleficent mystery, and Draco would solve it - by any means necessary! 

Which meant he had to go to the library to do some research. 

 

\---

 

The third batch of incense had made its way around the room the second time, when Blaise blasted it with a modified Reducto. Draco stared at him, outraged, but the tirade he had planned died on his lips at the sight of his friend. He positively fumed with anger. 

Draco had to allow that, perhaps, he had gone a little overboard in his determination to reveal the evil mystery behind the Gift. The expression on Blaise's face confirmed this theory. 

Resolved to keep at it until he could, without the shadow of a doubt, rule out that the package was set out to harm him, he decided that future experiments were probably best conducted in his own company. 

He smiled sheepishly at his fuming roommate and vanished the remaining batches of incense. 

 

\---

 

Two days later, Draco was none the wiser as to the giver behind the Gift, nor the way in which it was meant to do him in. It was insanely frustrating. To his knowledge, there were no more revealing spells to cast, no more potions or foul-smelling herbal concoctions to waft about - he had tried _everything_. He was at his wit's end. 

After having determined that the package really did not seem to be cursed or set to explode in his face upon opening, he had taken to carry it around in his pocket. He still had no intention of loosening the ribbon - he was no idiot. 

Though most of his fellow eighth year Slytherins had tried to convince him that his way of dealing with a 'clearly innocent gift', was evidence to the contrary. He had to concede somewhat to this statement: Slytherins were distrustful by nature, so their views on the matter _should_ ease his mind. Still, he wasn't ready to give in to temptation. He _needed_ to get to the bottom of this mystery! 

 

\---

 

It was the day prior to the final Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays, when Draco finally admitted defeat. There was no way the Gift was cursed, snared, wired or poisoned. It was really just what it appeared to be: a gift. Draco felt like an idiot. 

He sat on his bed with the, now, rather worn and crumpled package in his hands. He still didn't have a clue who gave it to him - or how it ended up in his room. But if it wasn't meant to harm him, it was very possible that the giver wanted to please him. This was a surprisingly disconcerting thought, since he had spent the better part of a week being angry and suspicious towards the anonymous bastard who dared steal his peace of mind. Now he just felt like an ungrateful arse. 

He took a deep breath and loosened the wrinkled ribbon. When it fell away, the package opened up on its own accord - the golden paper just folded back delicately to reveal.....a pressed flower...

Draco watched in complete wonderment, as the dried flower rose up out of its confinement and _bloomed_ into a fresh flower in front of his eyes. Its desiccated petals unfolded and stretched back into their former, pink glory. Draco was utterly mesmerized. 

When the flower had fully transformed and hovered before him, giving off a sweet, alluring scent, a string of light began to flow from its centre. It swirled lightly and began to form words. Draco tilted his head slightly to read them. 

_Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this Friday? Yours truly, Harry Potter._

It was by sheer force of will that Draco didn't fall down from his bed. Harry Potter had sent him a gift _and asked him on a date!!_ If Draco hadn't known better, he would have thought he was dreaming. 

He quickly summoned his favorite quill and a piece of the best parchment money could buy - and with a strange, fluttering feeling in his stomach, began to write his answer to Potter. 

Christmas had definitely come early this year. His greatest wish had come true. This was the best Gift _ever_.


End file.
